Perpustakaan
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: -Nero, Mayu/Tinggi badan bisa saja menjadi penghalang untuk beraktivitas. Seperti mengambil buku di rak-rak tinggi yang biasanya ada di perpustakaan./Dibuat untuk memenuhi event #ShortisJustice yang diadakan Saenatori dan Arischa


**-OoO-**

 **Perpustakaan**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **MAYU** _ **by**_ **EXIT TUNES, Akita Nero** _ **by his respective creator**_

 _ **I DON'T GAIN ANY FORM OF PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION**_

 _ **Genre : Friendship, a tidbit of humor**_

 **-OoO-**

"Hei, Mayu. Jadi kenapa kau menyeretku di hari minggu ini ke perpustakaan?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu sambil menatap tempat di depannya. Yap. Kini dia dan gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Mayu' itu berdiri tepat di pintu masuk perpustakaan besar di tengah kota. Pemuda naas itu harus merelakan waktu bersantainya di hari minggu untuk pergi ke rumahnya para buku tersebut. Bukan karena dia ingin, tapi ia tahu betul sebuah kapak akan melayang bebas di udara jika ia menolak ajakan dari gadis itu. Masih bagus kapak itu luput dari sasarannya. Kalau kena di tubuhnya? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri. Begini-begini, dia masih sayang nyawa.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau ke sini kalau tidak perlu-perlu amat. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh ke sini sekarang." Jawab gadis itu sambil menghela nafas. Tatapan pemuda itupun sedikit melunak begitu mendengar jawabannya. Meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, pemuda itu bisa langsung mengerti kenapa dia mengajaknya kemari.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam. Suasana hening khas perpustakaan langsung dapat dirasakan oleh mereka. Perpustakaan itu memang sangat besar. Rak-rak tinggi yang menjulang di sisi-sisi ruangan dan beberapa rak yang tinggi –tapi tak setinggi rak yang bersandar di dinding –yang membentuk 'jalanan' agar orang-orang bisa berjalan mengambil buku yang mereka ingin baca.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang kau ingin pelajari, tapi tidak tercantum di buku yang sekolah sediakan. Begitu 'kan?" Tanya pemuda itu berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat judul-judul buku yang disusun rapi di sebuah rak.

"Begitulah."

"Memangnya apa yang kau ingin pelajari?"

"Anatomi tubuh makhluk hidup..."

Pemuda itu mengerenyitkan alisnya. Bukankan Mayu seorang siswi kelas seni? Seolah mendengarkan isi batinnya, gadis itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...agar aku bisa tahu bagian apa saja yang aku –Hmph!" Buru-buru, pemuda itu langsung menghampirinya, kemudian berjongkok dan membekapnya –Mayu memang sedang berjongkok berhubung dia mencari-cari buku yang ia mau di bagian bawah rak buku. Dengan apa pemuda itu membekapnya? Tentu dengan telapak tangannya. Pemuda dengan nama lengkap Akita Nero itu bukanlah seorang binal haus cinta yang bisa melahap bibir anak orang lain di tempat umum –walau sempat terpikir olehnya bagaimana jadinya kalau di telapak tangannya ada sebuah mulut seperti karakter dari sebuah _anime_ itu?

"Oi-oi, jaga ucapanmu! Jangan sampai orang lain mendengarkanmu bicara yang aneh-aneh..." Bisik Nero sambil mengisyaratkannya untuk diam, lalu melepaskan telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu juga sempat bergidik karena dia tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Mengingat sang gadis merupakan seorang yang sadis dan tak segan bila melihat darah atau apalah itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kuat juga ya dia bersama gadis semacam itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita cari buku anatomi itu." Kata pemuda itu sambil berdiri dan berjalan mencari buku yang dimaksud. Mayu juga kemudian bangkit dan berjalan ke arah lain. Biarpun mereka berjalan ke arah yang berbeda, tapi tujuan mereka tetap satu. Mencari buku anatomi makhluk hidup.

Di saat mereka sedang mencari buku yang dimaksud, mata gadis berambut coklat muda itu menangkap sebuah judul buku. Judul buku yang dicari-carinya dari tadi.

'Buku Anatomi Makhluk Hidup Edisi Yang Disempurnakan'. Begitu tulisan yang tercetak di bagian samping buku tersebut. Matanya berbinar melihat buku tersebut. Tapi sayang, buku itu terlampau jauh untuk dijangkau oleh Mayu yang notabenenya 'mungil' untuk anak gadis seusianya.

Dia berjinjit dan meregangkan tangannya setinggi mungkin. Tangannya sedikit lagi menggapai buku tersebut. Gadis itupun menjinjitkan kakinya agar ia dapat meraih buku itu, dan...

SRET!

"Eh?" gadis itupun kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian terjatuh. Sialnya, tangannya yang sudah menarik buku tersebut membuat beberapa buku terjatuh menimpanya karena ikut tertarik bersama gerakannya yang mendadak.

"Mayu?!" Mendengar suara benda berjatuhan itu, Nero buru-buru berjalan menuju ke arah suara dan mendapati sang pemilik helaian coklat pucat itu terduduk dengan beberapa buku yang berserakan di bawah.

.

.

.

Setelah sedikit menangani kaki Mayu yang terkilir dan ucapan beribu maaf yang dia sampaikan kepada petugas perpustakaan karena membuat keributan. Nero menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya. Mayu sendiri sudah meminjam buku yang dia inginkan.

"Kau mau minta kuajari biologi? Tapi aku harus akui nilai biologiku sangat hancur. Jadi jangan harap dapat apa-apa dariku." Kata Nero sambil terkekeh pelan. Gadis yang ia gendong pun juga ikut tertawa. Ah, kadang dia bisa sangat manis. Begitu pikirnya.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan hari ini" Jawabnya pelan.

"Omong-omong, kau pernah ke perpustakaan sendirian?" Dari gesekan rambut sang gadis yang terasa di badannya, Nero tahu kalau dia menjawab 'iya'.

"Seberapa sering?"

"Jarang. Jarang sekali malah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ada buku-buku yang tidak bisa kuraih di sana."

Oh. Jadi itu alasan kenapa Mayu tidak suka pergi ke perpustakaan. Dia masih ingat betul kalimat sang gadis beberapa jam sebelumnya –sebelum mereka masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Hei, pendek itu bukan jadi alasan kau tidak pergi ke perpustakaan –walaupun sudah mau ke perpustakaan saja sudah bagus menurutku. Bukankah di sana kau bisa minta-" Kerongkongan pemuda itu tercekat. Dia lupa kalau Mayu agak sulit berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Ya sudahlah. Lain kali, ajak aku setiap kau ingin ke perpustakaan. Dan jangan sungkan untuk memintaku mengambilkan buku yang kumau –selagi masih bisa kuambil, hehehe..."

Nero terkekeh selagi mengucapkan itu. Entahlah, kata-katanya keluar begitu saja. Tapi menurutnya, fisik seseorang tidak harus selalu menghalangi seseorang untuk melakukan aktivitas tertentu.

 _ **~Fin~**_

 **A/N :**

 **Yo! Kengo kembali lagi. Yah. Kalau kalian lihat saya aktif belakangan ini, jangan percaya. Saya cuma lagi lunasin hutang-hutang untuk event-*dikepret***

 **Nah,** _ **fic**_ **kali ini saya persembahkan untuk event Short is Justice yang diadakan oleh Saenatori (atau sudah berubahkah** _ **penname-**_ **nya?) dan Arischa (kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya buat** _ **fic**_ **ada hubungannya terus ma dia? XD). Saya sendiri bikinnya bener-bener ngebut, jadi maafkan kalau** _ **absurd**_ **. Itu saja dari saya~.**


End file.
